


Side by Side

by lou2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced future relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Reconciliation, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: To beat the Akatsuki Sasuke needed some real help.Because this story is so short you really need the manga background to understand it.I used -Chapter 333 where Yamato explains the different elemental jutsu;Chapter 397 where Itachi transferred the Amaterasu and probably various other techniques to Sasuke before he died;Chapter 403 where Itachi gave Naruto some abilities he thought might be needed in case Sasuke decided to take his anger out on Konoha.





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted to LJ June 2008
> 
> Originally written for Naruto Contest with the word limit of 300 and the prompt word - blend
> 
> Since the manga is complete I know this has no ability to fit into canon anymore. But if I'd had my way, this is closer to how it would have ended.

He gazed down on the village his brother had sacrificed everything for, including his life, and realized he needed help. Real help, not his toady little minions. He needed Naruto.

Sasuke used a new jutsu from Itachi’s arsenal; the dobe would be the best disguise. Even with 2 chakra signatures from Naruto floating around Konoha it wouldn’t set off an alarm. The idiot used Kage Bunshin so often that Anbu had probably stopped scanning them closely.

Naruto was waiting for him, kunai in one hand; in his other hand he held a tightly controlled Rasengan sphere with a light film of Amaterasu coating it. Sasuke stood speechless.

“What are you doing here, Sasuke? Come to destroy the village like Itachi warned me, or just to kill me in my sleep?”

In stunned amazement, the Uchiha replied, “Holy shit, Naruto, that’s it! That’s how we can wipe out the Akatsuki, my Amaterasu bound to your Rasengan. Nothing! I mean fucking nothing will be able to stop us. I hate to say it, dobe, but I think I love you.”

Now it was Naruto’s turn to stand in shock. “Ok, who are you and where the fuck is Sasuke?”

For the first time Naruto heard Sasuke laugh; not the polite political laugh, the haughty condescending laugh, or even the evil snicker. This laugh was full, throaty and made him beautiful.

In the end they decided against seeking anyone’s approval or even notifying anyone of Naruto’s absence. They simply raced as fast as they could to the Akatsuki hideout.

After so many years and so much heartache and sacrifice, it was a rather anti-climatic victory.

Naruto’s Rasenshuriken and Sasuke’s Amaterasu, together they were unstoppable. Side by side they fought, wind feeding fire until the entire Akatsuki hideout was wiped completely barren.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
